


Give 'Em Hell Kid

by Jemzamia



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey locks Gerard and Frank in the basement in order to make them resolve their issues.</p><p>Written as a part of comment_fic</p><p>Written in 2009 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give 'Em Hell Kid

It had been two hours since Mikey had locked Gerard and Frank in the basement, telling them that they would never leave until they had sorted their issues out and stop being utter bitches to each other. Despite the warning, they hadn't exchanged a word, not even one syllable, since the door slammed firmly shut all those hours ago, and it was getting on Frank's last nerve.

In the corner, Gerard sat like a sulky child behind the drum kit, idly tapping a cymbal with a drumstick every now and then, his eye line firmly fixed on the metal disc. Clearly avoiding me, Frank thought. He sighed and slid down the wall he had been resting against, dejectedly sitting on the floor, knees hunched up to his chest. Frank hated this silence; it wasn't gentle, it grew rapidly with thorns scraping at the air and spiking at his lungs after every breath he took. The occasional metallic sound of the cymbal was a further stab, straight through his heart, because it screamed at him that Gerard was ignoring him for no logical reason. It was pure hell. 

Then an idea struck Frank; when in hell, give 'em hell kid.  
"If you were here, I'd never have a fear,  
So go and live your life,  
But I miss you more than I did yesterday!  
So far away,  
So come and show me how,  
Coz I mean this more than words can ever say!"

Frank opened his eyes, never realizing that he had screwed them shut in the first place and dared to look ahead. The drum kit was abandoned, a lonesome image that jabbed further at Frank's heart. He was about to let a tear crawl down his face when he felt a warm hand on his knee, followed by a tender kiss on his cheek. Gerard rested his head on Frank's shoulder, a small smile just brushing his lover's neck, soothing Frank.  
"I'll always be here to show you. No matter what."


End file.
